Forbidden Complications
by harryhermionerw
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Two enemies. Fifty one-shots of their relationship from enemies to friends to love, and all the complications in between. Written for 50 Art of Words Challenge - HPFC. Non-DH Epilogue compatible.
1. Shining Moments pt 1 Ring

**So, here's my first chapter for the 50 Art of Words Challenge for the Harry Potter Fanfic Challenge Forum. I'm given fifty prompts to write from, and I have to come up with something from it. I'm going to end up writing 50 one-shots, though, there might be a _couple _three-shots, so three in a row will go together. Otherwise, each chapter will completely stand alone. This is a Hermione/Draco. If that didn't make sense (and trust me, it's 1AM here, so it might not) PM me and I'll try to make it clearer. :)**

**This is going to be one of those three-shots. This one, chapter two, and chapter three will go together. :) Please enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything you recoginze. And I found the quote online (It's from the Common Book of Prayers, I believe), so that's not mine either.**

* * *

_Prompt – Ring_

Part One of Three Shining Moments Triliogy

_**With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.**_

He smiled suddenly, as an idea occurred to him. "Do you have a Sickle?" he asked, holding out a hand towards her.

She frowned in confusion at him, digging in her pocket for one, and dropped it his hand. "Why?"

"Call it," he told her, not willing to let her go. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Heads," she said hesitantly. Then, more strongly and suspiciously, "What are the terms?" She had plenty of experience with him and his crazy bets, and was wary of them now. Especially since it was a bet that had gotten them into this tangled mess.

"Heads, I marry you. Tails, you marry me," he grinned, flipping the coin. He caught it, inspected it. His heart started beating faster as he announced, "Heads it is."

This was it. Do or die. He didn't know what he would do if she said no, but he forced himself to get past the fear.

She stared at him in shock. She managed to force a strangled "What?" past her lips.

He forced a smile, and dug into his pocket for the ring he'd been carrying around for the past week. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. Forever. Are you willing to take me on and marry me?"

She was speechless for a moment more, trying to process it all. As the events all settled into her brain, a smile crept across her face until she was glowing from the inside out. Everything felt right. Everything was in place, for the first time in a long while.

The tangled mess that had been there just moments inside her gut smoothed out.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Absolutely."

Relief crossed his features before he stood and hugged her close, his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Thank God," he murmured.

She smiled again, and hugged him tighter. "I love you," she murmured. "Always and forever."

**A/N: Review, please. :) I'll try to upload soon.**


	2. Shining Moments pt 2 Wedding

**Here you go. This is the 2nd part of the trilogy - it goes with the one right before this: Ring. Enjoy. :)**

**I don't own anything you recoginze. For the purposes of my story, there are pureblood vows to for weddings. I'm not sure if there are or not.**

_Prompt – Wedding_

Part Two of Three: Shining Moments Trilogy

_**To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish to death do us part.**_

Hermione stood in the annex of the church. They had agreed to marry her way, in a church with no extra vows made traditionally by purebloods, whatever those may be. She had wondered, but Draco refused to talk about it, no matter how hard she pushed.

She took a deep breath and shoved that out of her mind. This was her wedding day. The only thing she should worry about was… well… everything, if she was completely honest, but that wasn't the point.

Ginny looked over as she sighed and smiled at her. "Everything's fine, Hermione."

She smiled back. "It better be. Or I swear I'll hex the wedding planner to bits."

Ginny laughed. "Everything is _fine, _Hermione. I looked everything over myself. Promise."

"You're the best maid of honor a girl could ask for, Ginny." She smiled warmly, hoping to hide her tears. Hormones.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't cry until you get down the aisle and your father is giving you away. That's the first you can cry today. Promise me."

Ginny always saw right through her. "Okay. I won't. It's just hormones, I promise."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but the music started up. She sighed, and turned back to the door leading into the church. "Best of luck, Hermione. You got a guy completely in love with you, though, so you won't need much of it."

The doors opened, and the procession began.

* * *

The music started, and the doors at the back of the church opened.

Finally.

He had been staring at them for what seemed like the past three hours, waiting for them to open. Waiting to get married.

Now they were open. He was minutes away from marrying Hermione. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that she was perfect for him. Now, him for her? He doubted her sanity occasionally – he had been Prince of Slytherin to her Princess of Gryffindor. He had been a Death Eater, she was one of the crowning members of the Order. He had grown up around Dark Arts, and she had grown up around Muggles.

But he was eternally grateful she had chosen him.

The music changed, slowed, into the familiar tune that everyone recognized. It was time for Hermione.

She walked out, and their eyes met. All he could think was how stunning she was. She was a vision.

And she was his.

* * *

Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's. He stared at her, it seemed like in awe. She smiled. All the hours upon hours of torture Ginny had put her through and called 'beauty treatments' seemed to have worked.

Or maybe it was just her.

She made her way down the aisle, to where her father faced her.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie. Keep him in line, alright? And always be happy." With those final words of advice, he kissed her cheek and let her go.

Her eyes misted over as she turned to Draco.

"No second thoughts?" he asked, only half-joking as he took arm.

"No second thoughts," she confirmed, smiling up at him.

They turned to the front of the church to start their new chapter in their life.

**A/N: Review, please. It's all we authors recieve for writing. :)**


	3. Shining Moments pt 3 Hope

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and all the alerts and favorites I've gotten!! Ya'll are amazing!! I really hope this lives up to ya'lls expectations, because I tried very hard to stay true to Hermione and Draco's personality, while writing a believable Dramione.**

**This is the final part of the three-shot. There will be another 47 one-shots for this challenge, but none of them will go with this series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hope, and the semi-plot that's there. The quote is from Einstein, I believe, and any recognizable characters are Rowlings. Also, this is un-betaed. My betaer has moved, and can't get on a computer. So please forgive me for any mistakes I make - point them out and I'll fix it ASAP.**

* * *

_Prompt – Hope_

Part Three of Three: Shining Moments Trilogy

_**Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.**_

* * *

"I'm going to _kill _you, Draco Malfoy," Hermione gritted out, bearing down on his hand through another contraction. She was far too stubborn to yell.

"I think you're more likely to squeeze off my hand at this point," he replied wryly, trying to hold back the wince of pain. Merlin, his wife was strong.

The contraction eased, and so did her hold on his hand. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

She concentrated on breathing in and out. "Why isn't there a way to make this easier?" she asked. "I'm in a magic hospital. Surrounded by people who can do magic. _I_ can do magic."

"There's no spell to make a birth easier," he replied, switching which hand she held. He had no desire for his hand to be crushed. "And you refused the potions to make it easier, stubborn witch," he grinned down at her, softening the expression.

She ignored that part. "Why isn't there? You and I are the smartest witch and wizard of our age, _why _isn't there a spell?" she demanded, her voice creeping up louder as a contraction started.

He winced this time. "I don't know. All I know is that you're cutting off my circulation."

"Oh, stop complain—" She sucked in a breath as an especially sharp burst of pain attacked her. She squeezed his hand again.

He interrupted her rant before it started. "I'm going to die, my parents weren't married when I was bored, you're going to castrate me with a plastic spork – whatever that is – I'm an arse, I should have died a slow, painful death years ago, I know. I've heard it all," he drawled, switching hands again, attempting to shake out the crushed bones.

She laughed as he did, before another contraction built up. It was getting closer.

It continued in this vein for a few more hours– alternating hands, cursing, laughing, and encouragement. She would crush his hand during a contraction, he would wince, encourage her, and then, once it was over, she would laugh as he switched hands.

Then it was over, the pain and cursing forgotten. She had delivered a baby girl, seven pounds, four ounces.

They named her Hope. Hope Samantha Malfoy.

"Hope," she murmured. "For today. For tomorrow." She looked up from their daughter to Draco. "I love you."

He smiled, and offered his hand.

She grinned, and took it gently.

"I love you, too. Thank Merlin for it, because I think you broke both of my hands."

She started laughing. For a few seconds, he looked offended, and then he joined her.

Hope stared up at her laughing parents, and then smiled a bit.

**A/N: Review, please. It's all we authors recieve for writing. :D**


End file.
